


Tales Of A London Lass  An  Oliver  Character Development Story

by showtunediva



Series: In pursuit of  character [8]
Category: Oliver! - Bart
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character Development Fanfiction for Oliver,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently in a summer community production of Oliver.. an natutally with another show comes another character development story. I hope to write more Oliver stories very soon...as tech week starts next Sunday. I own no characters from Oliver Twist. My original character's name is Rose after my grandmother who passed away from Alzheimer's Disease two years ago. 
> 
> Thank you to Anna Dixon for the fan art for the cover photo!

Opening  
Food Glorious Food & Oliver Reaction

 

The orphans look so depressed as they enter the dining room. I don't blame them. It seems like they go through the same routine every day. What a boring life they seem to lead. I would if they ever get outside to play like normal children of if they are worked like dogs all day. The youngest orphan looks about five years old and the oldest looks about eleven of twelve. One innocent boy asked for more food. He seemed to be the oldest one... at that age it's no surprise that he asked for a second helping. Twelve is the age where they start to exprience growth spurts. Instead of giving him more food they scolded him. "What's his name?" asked Mr. Bumble. "Oliver." the other orphans chorused....and then they started singing a song about him.  
"Curse the day somebody named him Oliver."  
What a horrible thing to say.. he seems to me like a sweet young boy. I saw this as an outside observer mostly... I don't officially meet him until later on in Act 1.


	2. Atrocious Behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My character's reaction to Boy For Sale and That's Your Funeral.

For Sale?  
Tales Of A London Lass Chapter 3  
Boy For Sale and That's Your Funeral Reaction

It's atrocious that Mr. Bumble is selling Oliver like a piece of cattle. He is a growing boy and I think he should be helping out the other work house assistants take care of the younger charges at the orphanange. He is too young to be on his own After about ten minutes of walking they reached the funeral home that Sowerberry's own. "Cash upon liking Mr. Bumble cash upon liking." Mr. Sowerberry replied. They ended up hiring Oliver as a junior coffin follower. He paid 3 pence for him.. Mrs. Sowerberry had Charlotte bring Oliver some left over food scraps they were giving to the dog which he graciously ate. The next morning Noah Claypole arrived at 7:00am to have breakfast with Charlotte. Oliver let him in and they engaged in conversation. For what it's worth I do not blame Oliver for getting angry at Noah for saying offensive things about his mother... if I were him I'd do the same exact thing. Who is he to judge Oliver without having been in his shoes?

After the conversation with Noah Oliver fled from the funeral home.. it's too bad he didn't stay there long enough to the give the job a chance. I can guarantee he would have made a good junior coffin follower. Maybe some day he will go back.


	3. A Lovely  Morning In London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am only in one scene in Act 1..which is the scene this chapter is the focus of. Consider Yourself is one of my favorite songs from Oliver.

Today there was a lot of excitement in town! There was an orphan who was employed by the Sowerberrys who ran away Oliver told Dodger he had been walking for seven days. SEVEN days?! The poor boy must be starving . We entered the scene to a beautiful sunny Thursday morning. We were quite shocked to see a group of ladies tap dancing in the middle of street. It is the late 1800s and I did not think flash mobs had been invented yet.. how progressive! It was fun to get to dance with our neighbors and welcome Oliver to our community. 

Dodger then took Oliver back to Fagin's lair where he was introduced to Fagin and the rest of the pick pockets. What a sleazy group of thieves. I have never personally been in the lair myself but I have heard rumors that it smells like rotten food. I am sure that if the police ever raided that place they would find many stolen goods that have been gone missing from people in the community. Once the pickpockets went to sleep Fagin went through all of this treasures. Who names their jewelry? I thought that was a little odd. Shortly after Oliver woke up Bet and Nancy came down into the lair and they sang a song about what a fine life they have. I don't think living a life theivery is all that great. How about they try working for a living?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaction to Consider Yourself, You've Got To Pick A Pocket or Two and It's A Fine Life.


	4. No  One Likes To  Speak Of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oom Pah Pah is my second favorite song in Oliver and it is such a fun number to be in. I even get to waltz!

No

 

I love going to the tavern after a long day of working and talking to all my neighbors while I am there. It is a nice way to unwind. This afternoon I got there a little early since I did not work today. Amelie met me around 4:15 and we got some appetizers. Other people started to arrive fifteen minutes later and the place was filled up right at 5. What does OOM PAH PAH really mean? No one really knows but there has been speculation. It's much like that word supercalifragilsticexpialidocious from Mary Poppins... no one really knows what that means either. That would be something interesting to discuss sometime. I shared a waltz with Mr. Bumble. It was quite nice. Widow Corney did not look too pleased though. Nancy sure knows how to lead everyone in such a wonderful song. It was great fun. 

Things got oddly quiet with in five minutes as soon as we all finished singing. That was because Mr. Bill Sykes entered the room. Once he arrived Nancy froze right up and her smile disappeared. Everyone in town knows that she is afraid of him. He sure knows how the clear a room because as soon as he arrived everyone started to leave. Before I left Bet tapped me on the shoulder and asked me if she could talk to me. I nodded and we walked over to a corner booth where Nancy and Bill could not see us.   
"What's the matter?" I asked her.  
Bet suddenly burst into tears. I was shocked to say the least. I was not expecting that sort of outburst from her.  
After about five minutes she composed herself.  
"I'm worried about Nancy." she whispered.  
I nodded. "I would assume many other people are too. Mr. Sykes is a frightening man."  
"Have you seen her latest bruises?" Bet asked  
"I've noticed them.. she tries to cover them with her make up. That seems to never work well."  
Bet sighed. " Dodger and I are trying to convince Nancy to leave Bill. I don't think she's going to listen to us though."  
"She really should."  
Bet nodded. "I know. The relationship is not healthy. We worry that she could get hurt. We don't know what to expect from Bill."  
"Why does she deny this relationship is not healthy?"  
"All she ever says is 'I'll stay as long as he needs me."  
"Does Oliver worry about Nancy too?"  
"We're all worried about her." Bet whispered.  
Not knowing what else to say I took her in to a strong hug.  
"Do you want me to talk to her?"  
Bet shrugged. "You can try. We can't seem to get through to her.. maybe you can."


	5. A Lovely  Morning In London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who Will Buy reaction

It is 10 am on a Saturday. Amelie and I decided to go for a walk down town and get out of our flats. You can not ask for better midsummer weather. The Bow Street Runners performed a little comedy act which was quite entertaining. Who ever thought police offices could have such a unique sense of humor? I sure didn't. There was also some dancing. Oliver was out running and errand for Mr. Brownlow but he was intercepted by Bet and Nancy who wanted to take him back to Fagin's lair. He was trying to get away from them and pretending he didn't know who they were. What a little bratty wretch of a boy. He should be more respectful to his elders. I am wondering if he even really wants to go back to be a pick pocket or if he'd be happier with Mr. Brownlow. He looked pretty happy this morning before he left the house to go run his errand.


	6. Unhappiness Realized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have rewritten the final scene of Oliver because quite frankly the ending of Oliver is way to depressing for my liking. Please tell me what you think.

"Who is this man?" Maybe I can help you."

Mr. Brownlow's words echoed in Nancy's ears as she walked down the cobblestone street. This man obviously cared for Oliver and his well being as much she did. She felt guilt rise in the pit of her stomach for getting him in middle of her messy relationship with Bill Sykes. She was beginning to realize that she would have been a lot happier if she had left him a long time ago.

"He's mine and i'm his.' It was a stupid excuse and she was blatantly  aware of that fact. . She had grown up with group a of pickpockets.. it was how she'd met Bill in the first place. Her parents had died several years before and she knew she would not be happy with the way her life had turned out. 'I'll take him to bridge at midnight and he''ll be happy with Mr. Brownlow. That's all I really want for him. It's what I always wanted for myself. but never got."

So dutifully at midnight she took Oliver to the bridge to meet Mr. Brownlow. He had not arrived yet and who should happen to show up but Bill.

"What are you doing with the boy? Sykes sneered

"The rightful thing. Mr. Brownlow should be here any minute." "He belongs with us." Bill said referring to Fagin and the gang of pickpockets.

"Hell he does." Bill raised his hand and smacked Nancy clear across the face and Oliver recoiled in shock having never seen this.

"That's a horrible thing to do sir." Oliver said.

"Shut your mouth boy." Bill said. "I won't."

"Hush Oliver, he might hurt you next." Nancy whispered.

The last thing Nancy wanted was for Bill to do something to Oliver.

'Oh, Mr. Brownlow please hurry up.' Nancy muttered under her breath.

"What did you say? Bill said.

"She said she wants Mr. Brownlow to hurry up and get here." Oliver said.

"And what do you suppose he'll do?" Bill asked

"Take me away from you because you are a horrid man." Oliver said mater of factly. Not really caring at all what Noah Claypole had said to him at the funeral home about cheeking his superiors.

Bill turned toward Oliver and raised his fist.

"Bill, don't hurt him. All he's doing is being honest." Nancy said.

At that moment Nancy had a moment of clarity that all along she had never been honest with herself.

Bill slapped Oliver and turned around and advanced on Nancy raising his cudgel.

"Two figures emerged from the shadows... Nancy breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Bet and Dodger.

"Why aren't you two back at the hideout? The cops will find you here." Bill demanded.

"We're worried about Oliver. We don't think he deserves to see how horrible are to Nancy Bill ." Bet said. "It''s a bit late for that." Nancy muttered.

Nancy looked at Bet and Dodger worriedly. " Can you two keep Oliver safe? Get back in the shadows . Mr. Brownlow should be here soon. You'll be going home now Oliver."

Dodger looked at Oliver. "Don't you want to be with us though Oliver?"

 Oliver shrugged.

"You all have been good to me but so has Mr. Brownlow. I probably should have told you that I was running an errand for him and didn't steal those books."

Nancy was shocked. "So you never told him about us?"

Oliver shook his head. "I did not say a word. Would it have mattered if I did? You all can't stay in hiding forever you know. You'll be found out sooner or later and can't stay in hiding forever."

"Say that last phrase one more time." Bill sneered. Oliver stared Bill straight in the face.

"You can't stay in hiding forever." Bill lunged at Oliver with a clenched fist. "You little brute!"

"Bill, don't! Nancy and Bet both screamed.

"I'll do what I want." Bill said and then he advanced on Nancy again and once again raised his cudgel.

"Actually, no you won't" Another voice called out from the shadows. Mr. Brownlow and Mrs. Bedwin emerged. Nancy breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness you've come Mr. Brownlow."

"Is this the man you were telling us about?" Mrs. Bedwin asked. Nancy nodded. "Yes, indeed m'am. It is."

"You will not raise your hand to the boy again! " Mr. Brownlow boomed. "And what if I do?" Bill said

"The Bow Street runners have been called.. they are raiding Fagin's lair now. I'm having them all arrested and I am afraid you'll be next. I won't have you hurting the woman anymore either do you hear?" Mr. Brownlow asked.

Bill did not say anything.

"Who are these two?" Mrs. Bedwin indicated Bet and Dodger.

"We know Fagin but we're friends with Nancy too and we've been awful worried about her." Bet said and Dodger nodded. "We're awful worried for her well being and we've been worried about Oliver too.. her relationship with Bill is not a healthy one at all."

"You're not going to arrest them too are you sir?" Oliver asked turning toward Mr. Brownlow and Mrs. Bedwin"

"Of course not. They seem to be caring individuals. This scoundrel deserves to be locked up." Within moments the Bow Street Runners arrived on scene and arrested Bill.

"Mr. Brownlow, do you think it would be okay if Nancy, Dodger and Bet came to live with us?" Oliver asked. "I don't see why not." And the group of five departed from London Bridge. Nancy was relieved that Bill was out of her life for good and she could finally be happy.


End file.
